Who're you, My Love?
by KuroELF19
Summary: Ken yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Sora, mencoba mencari cinta baru. Dan akhirnya mata hatinya terbuka setelah menemukan sebuah surat.../RnR/After read must REVIEW/Dont LIKE dont READ/Dont Review Dont Like


DISCLAIMER: KALEIDO STAR © Reiko Yoshida&Junichi Sato

Who're you, My Love ? © Fari Kuro HyeSousukELF a.k.a Kuro

Rate : T

Genre : Teen, Love, and other ^^

Present…

**Who're you, My Love ?**

Teng… Teng… Teng….

Bunyi lonceng gereja berdentang. Disana berkumpul banyak orang mengenakan gaun-gaun indah, dan jas tuxedo hitam mereka. Sementara itu, di hadapan sang pastur, berdirilah seorang lelaki tampan, berbadan tegap dan proporsional. Dengan rambut silver panjangnya yang berkilauan.

Sementara di pintu gereja, berdirilah seorang wanita dengan gaun putih panjang dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi kain putih tipis. Di depannya, ada seorang anak kecil membawa rangkaian bunga dengan gaun gold-nya yang berkilau.

Para hadirin yang ada berdiri menyambut rombongan mempelai wanita yang sedang berjalan di altar. Dengan tepukan tangan meriah membuat suasana semakin meriah.

"Sora cantik sekali ya…" kagum Mia yang melihat sahabatnya sedang berjalan sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Iya, tidak terasa Leon dan Sora akhirnya menikah" Anna menimpali. Sementara seorang lelaki dengan jas biru dan dasi kupu-kupu merahnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sambil melihat Sora sendu.

"Bagaimana Leon, bersediakah kau menemani Sora, baik disaat suka maupun duka ?" sang Pastur mengucap ijab perkawinan.

Leon berkata dengan mantapnya, "Ya, saya bersedia"

"Kau Sora ?"

"Bersedia" ucap Sora tak kalah mantap.

Setelah itu, tangan Leon menggapai lembut tangan Sora. Dilingkarkannya sebuah cincin emas berkilau, berbalut nama mereka berdua di belakangnya. Dan sebuah kecupan lembut diberikan Leon pada dahi Sora. Sora terlihat malu sekaligus bahagia.

Dan tepukan tangan meriah semakin keras terdengar. Akhirnya dua insan bersatu di dalam sebuah ikatan suci bernama 'pernikahan'

"Hoahhmmm" mulut Ken menguap lebar bagaikan kuda nil kelaparan(?)

Ia menatap pasti ke langit lepas. Ke langit biru yang bersih dan tiba-tiba saja….. air matanya meleleh. Jatuh ke pipinya dengan derasnya.

"Selamat tinggal Sora. Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku, sekarang sudah tak ada lagi kesempatan untukku" ucapnya penuh sesal.

Padahal siang itu, langit begitu indahnya. Tak ada mendung atau hal lain yang mengganjal. Hanya ada langit biru yang luas dan berseri.

"Hai Ken !" terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Suara yang tak asing lagi.

"So…Sora ?" kejutnya tak percaya. "Kenapa kau disini ? Harusnya kan kau cuti" ucap Ken masih tak percaya.

"Haha, aku rindu panggung Kaleido Ken" jawab Sora "Juga rindu dirimu" tambahnya.

DEG!

Jantung Ken berdebar kencang mendengar kalimat Sora yang barusan. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya bergetar hebat (halah). "A… Aku juga rindu…"

"Sora !" belum selesai Ken bicara, sudah ada seseorang yang memanggil Sora. Dan ternyata itu Leon, 'suami' Sora. Cih! batin Ken."Hai Ken, lama tak bertemu" sahut Leon ramah. Sementara Sora hanya tersenyum polos seperti biasa. Tak merasa ada sesuatu yang tak biasa pada pandangan Ken.

Ken hanya memandangi cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Leon. Cincin yang menjadi pertanda kalau dia adalah suami dari gadis yang dicintainya selama ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan yang lain, dimana mereka ?" tanya Sora memecah keheningan.

"Ah… Mereka ? Mereka ada di panggung. Sedang latihan untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya" jawab Ken. "Oh, Leon, ayo kesana aku sudah tak sabar bertemu mereka" ajak Sora penuh semangat.

Leon tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. "Ayo" tangannya merangkul pundak Sora mantap. Sora dan Leon pun berjalan, meninggalkan Ken sendirian. Sementara Ken hanya bisa memandang mereka. Mereka semakin jauh dan bayangan mereka hilang. Sekarang hanya tinggal Ken sendirian dengan segala kedongkolannya.

Semilir angin pantai tertiup lembut. Membawa kesejukan bagi yang merasakan. Panggung Kaleido yang megah terlihat jelas dari sini. Desiran ombak pun lembut membelai.

Ken berdiri sendiri dengan pandangan kosong. "Andai saat itu aku lebih cepat mengatakan perasaanku" gusarnya. Ya, benar. Ken memang sudah kalah langkah, sangat kalah. Sebagai seorang lelaki, sudah sepantasnya dia merasa jengkel. Apalagi dia sudah memendam perasaan pada Sora lebih lama.

"Kenapa… Kenapa harus dia ? KENAPAAA !" amarah Ken memuncak. Lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh. Hatinya remuk, sangat remuk bahkan.

"Ken ?"

"Ah… Mia ?" kagetnya sambil mengusap cepat-cepat air matanya.

"Kau menangis ?" tanya Mia yang melihat Ken.

"Ti..tidak" jawabnya "Hanya sepertinya ada debu yang masuk" Ken cepat-cepat membuat alasan.

"Oh….." jawab Mia singkat.

"Ada apa Mia ?" Ken bertanya setelah basa-basi mereka selesai.

"Oh iya, tadi Karosu mencarimu, katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan. Makanya dari tadi aku mencarimu" jelasnya.

Karosu? Untuk apa dia mencari Ken? Tidak biasanya dia begini. Jangan-jangan ada yang tidak beres, batin Ken. "Begitu ya?" tanya Ken.

Mia mengangguk, "Oh iya, kau sudah bertemu Sor—"

"Aku pergi dulu ya" jawab Ken tiba-tiba sambil berlari menuju panggung. Mia hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat Ken. "Ah, sudahlah"

Ken berlari cepat menuju ruangan Karosu yang menjadi pemilik dari panggung Kaleido. Saking kencangnya ia berlari, sampai-sampai ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUAKK

Saking kerasnya benturan itu, sampai-sampai terdengar bunyi yang sangat keras. Ken meringis kesakitan karena bahunya yang jadi korban tabrakan itu.

"Aduhh.." rintihnya kesakitan. Sementara ia meringis kesakitan, orang yang ditabraknya tak kalah kesakitan karena kepalanya yang jadi sasaran.

"Aww" rintih orang yang ada di depan Ken yang ternyata May. Gadis mungil berkuncir dua itu jatuh terduduk sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Ken yang sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menolong May. Namun gadis angkuh itu langsung berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya dan pergi dengan wajah angkuh khasnya itu. Ken sendiri sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh May, jadi ia pergi meninggalkan May yang sudah berlalu itu.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba langkah Ken terhenti saat kakinya menginjak sebuah benda yang sepertinya amplop. Dengan pandangan penasaran, ia mengambil amplop itu sambil menoleh kesana-sini, ia takut ada orang yang mengetahui kelakuannya.

Setelah akhirnya tidak ada seorang pun disana, ia mulai membuka penutup amplop biru langit itu. Tapi sialnya, ia melihat May kembali ke tempatnya sekarang. Dari kejauhan, Ken melihat May yang sepertinya sibuk mencari ke arah bawah. Ken yakin, dia pasti sedang mencari amplop yang sekarang dipegangnya.

Dan akhirnya sampailah May ke hadapan Ken, "Ken, apa kau… ehm…" May terlihat bingung antara ingin menanyakannya atau tidak. "Ah, lupakan saja!" katanya dengan sikap acuhnya, lalu May pun berlalu meninggalkan Ken sendirian (lagi).

o===============================o

Ken' s POV

"Aishh, apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa tidak aku berikan saja tadi surat May!"terjadi peperangan batin yang hebat dalam diriku. "Tapi..aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya"

Sepertinya kali ini sisi iblisku yang menang. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyembunyikan surat itu dan akan mengembalikannya setelah kubaca. Ah, aku benar-benar jahat kali ini!

"Lama sekali Ken" ucap Karosu datar. Dengan gayanya yang bertopang dagu seperti biasa.

"Yah… ada sedikit masalah di jalan.."jawabku sambil tersenyum, senyuman paksa.

Karosu pun berdehem dan bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya itu. Ia berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di belakang kursinya, sambil kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Kau sudah bertemu Sora?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

DEG

Jantungku rasanya ingin berhenti ketika mendengar nama Sora. Tangan dan kakiku terasa dingin, "Sudah"jawabku singkat.

Kembali Karosu berdehem. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"A..apa?"jujur terkadang aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh boss-ku ini. Orang ini terlalu aneh dan misterius bagiku.

"Sora… bagaimana menurutmu dia sekarang?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arahku. Meskipun tidak terlihat jelas karena kacamatanya terkena sinar matahari, tapi aku berani taruhan kalau dari ekor matanya itu dia sedang menatapku tajam.

"Ehm… kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan Karosu.

"Hem.." lagi-lagi dia berdehem, "Jawab saja…" katanya sambil masih menatap ke arahku.

Jujur, aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. "Dia..sekarang lebih terlihat bahagia…" hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku. Karena memang kalau aku melihat Sora yang sekarang, dia terlihat senang. Senyumnya yang cerah itu selalu dia perlihatkan, tapi…"Sayang dia sudah jadi milik orang lain sekarang"

Aku menunduk dalam. Aku sangat sakit ketika tahu kalau Leon lah pilihan Sora, bukan aku. Airmataku ingin jatuh rasanya.

"Kalau begitu Sora memberimu isyarat" tiba-tiba saja Karosu sudah berada di depanku dan memegang pundakku.

"Isyarat?" tanyaku bingung.

Karosu mengangguk mantap. "Isyarat untuk menemukan cinta yang baru" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

End POV

o=============================o

"_Isyarat untuk menemukan cinta yang baru"_

Ken masih terngiang dengan kata-kata Karosu. Di tepi pantai yang sepi di depan panggung Kaleido, ia terduduk termenung sambil memikirkan kata-kata atasannya itu.

"Cinta..baru?" lirihnya. "Apa aku bisa?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dadanya, ke jantungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan degupan jantungnya dan desiran angin serta ombak pantai yang membelainya lembut.

Tiba-tiba konsentrasinya itu rusak karena suara sebuah benda dari sakunya yang teronggok keluar. "Surat May!" serunya dalam hati.

Tangannya meraih amplop itu dan membukanya perlahan. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukan hal yang kurang sopan seperti ini, tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa malunya.

Sepucuk kertas putih keluar dari dalam amplop itu, Ken pun dengan semangat mengambilnya. Tapi entah karena cuaca hari itu yang memang berangin, amplop surat itu pun terbang ke lain arah. Ken yang kaget segera berdiri dan berlari mengejar amplop itu, tapi karena angin yang semakin kencang, akhirnya Ken menyerah dan terduduk sambil memperhatikan kertas putih yang ada di tangannya.

-Sementara itu-

"Hhh, kenapa bisa hilang sih!" seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut birunya yang dikuncir dua sedang berjalan dengan menendang-nendang kerikil kecil di sepanjang pantai, dia adalah May, akrobatis terkenal di panggung Kaleido.

Jarang sekali May mau pergi keluar selain ke stadium untuk latihan. Sepertinya hari ini dia sedang bingung mencari suratnya yang hilang sejak insiden tabrakan dengan Ken.

"Apa mungkin Ken… Argghhhh! Tidak tidak, pasti surat itu jatuh saat aku berlari" kata May sambil terus mengingat-ingat dimana saja ia berjalan kemarin.

PLOP

Tiba-tiba pandangan May terhalangi oleh sebuah benda yang dibawa oleh angin. May yang geram langsung saja mengambil benda itu dan meremasnya. Namun saat ia meremas kertas kecil yang ternyata amplop itu, matanya terbelalak kaget.

"I..ini kan…amplop suratku!" seru May. Ia mulai kalang kabut karena saat ia membuka amplopnya, tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. "Sial! Suratnya sudah tidak ada. Semoga saja tidak ada yang menemukan dan membacanya" harapnya, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pantai, berharap orang yang menemukan suratnya masih ada disini.

Dan benar saja, pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di seberang sana.

-kembali ke Ken-

"Kira-kira apa isinya yah?" gumamnya sambil membuka perlahan surat May.

_Aku menulis surat ini hanya untuk meluapkan segala yang ada dihatiku. Sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan ini sudah lama kupendam dan baru sekarang akan kukatakan…_

"Surat..cinta!" kata Ken kaget, baru saja ia membaca satu bait dari surat itu ia sudah bisa tahu surat apa itu. Dan sekarang rasa penasaran Ken benar-benar berada di puncaknya, ia ingin tahu kepada siapa May menulis surat itu.

Ken sudah memfokuskan matanya untuk membaca kalimat berikutnya, namun ia dikagetkan dengan….

"KEN!"

-TBC-

Author Bacot

**Fuaahhhhh~ akhirnya fic ini selesai juga (chapter 1 doang), kkkk X3**

**For all readers yang sudah baca, dimohon repiu-nya yah, kalau kalian setuju buat dilanjutkan, maka akan Kuro lanjutkan.**

**Tapi kalau nggak, yasudahlah terpaksa ceritanya diberhentikan.**

**Okay okay? *kedip2 manja ala Tamaki /salah**

**Kuro tunggu yah repiu-nya, arigatou gozaimasuuuu~ (^o^)**


End file.
